Cheren (Adventures)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Cheren |jname=チェレン |tmname=Cheren |text=white |slogan=no |image=Cheren B2W2 Adventures.png |size=200px |caption= |age=yes |years=16 (as of ) |gender=Male |hometown=Nuvema Town |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Black |trainer=no |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Cheren |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=no |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS462 |roundname=Choices}} Cheren (Japanese: チェレン Cheren) is a supporting character of the manga series Pokémon Adventures. Character Cheren is a Pokémon Trainer along with his two friends, and . Cheren is a very polite person and is prone to apologizing for even the most pointless of reasons. He and Bianca are well acquainted with Professor Juniper and were the ones who recommended Black to be the third Unova Pokédex holder despite her having never met the boy before. Cheren has known Black since they were both children and has memorized all of his various quirks. History Cheren grew up in Nuvema Town with his friends Bianca and Black. As they played together, Black gained interest in becoming a Pokémon Trainer and beating the Pokémon League and dragged Cheren and Bianca into becoming Pokémon Trainers as well. Cheren, along with Bianca, first make their appearance in front of Professor Juniper's Lab where they find the aftermath of the fight between the Professor's , , and . While Professor Juniper fumes over the mess caused by the fighting Pokémon, Bianca gives him the Snivy, stating that it resembled him, and takes Oshawott for herself. Noticing the Tepig's footprints on the ground, the group follows them to find Black and Tepig on a tree being attacked by a wild Pokémon. While Cheren wants to help, Professor Juniper wants to see if Black can defeat the Pokémon by himself and if he does, she will allow him to have a Pokédex despite the trouble he caused. While Black fights the Pokémon off, Cheren explains the techniques Black used to find it to Professor Juniper. After Black leaves the area once he defeats the wild Pokémon, Cheren and Bianca find out that their Pokédexes are malfunctioning because of Black's negligence, leaving his as the only working one. Later, Cheren and Bianca have a sparring match with their new Pokémon while they wait for their Pokédexes to be fixed. When Professor Juniper tells them that it would take longer than she thought it would, she asks if Cheren and Bianca are in contact with Black. When Cheren states they aren't, he states that Black may be researching information about Tepig. Cheren then goes on to explain how Black started to become interested in becoming a Pokémon Trainer and dragging him and Bianca into it as well. After this, Professor Juniper tells Cheren and Bianca to find Black and tell him that he has the only working Pokédex and that he should take care of it. Cheren and Bianca then begin their journey together. Sometime later, Cheren and Bianca reach Striaton City so they can find Black. They manage to find him in a restaurant where Bianca mistakes him being on a date with . After the girl leaves, Cheren and Bianca meet up with Black who explains his situation to them. Soon after, they are introduced to the Gym Leaders of the restaurant/Gym, Cilan, Cress, and Chili. When Black's Gym battle starts, Bianca interferes with the challenge when she attempts to solve the Gyms puzzle, only to get it wrong by saying that the is strong against the . After Black and Bianca get into a fight, their Pokémon fighting as well, Cheren lectures Black about his actions. He explains to Black that because of his negligence, his and Bianca's Pokédexes are broken and they had to start their journey later than they intended. Cheren passes on the message from Professor Juniper and tells him to be more considerate of others. Suddenly, Chili calls from the video-phone to tell them that Black is disqualified from challenging the Gym. Luckily for Black, it turned out that Chili was only kidding and he lets Bianca and Cheren take on the Gym as well because it would be a good learning experience for Bianca. After this, Black and Cheren teach Bianca about Pokémon type compatibility by using her Oshawott as an example of which types are super effective and not very effective to Pokémon. As they go through the Gym, Cheren notes that Bianca is learning about type compatibilities, the starters start to get along, and they finally reach the Gym Leaders. At first, the Gym Leaders have the advantage in the battle but by using strategy, Cheren, Bianca, and Black manage to rack up some damage against the Gym Leaders' Pokémon. Eventually, Cheren's Snivy is hit by a powerful attack from Chili's Pansear and is the first to be knocked out. Soon after, Oshawott is defeated, leaving Tep as the only Pokémon left to fight Cilan and Cress's Pansage and . Despite nearly being defeated by Panpour, Tep manages to feed Oshawott and Snivy some of Pansage's leaves, rejuvenating them and allowing their Trainers to win the match 3-2 when the Gyms time limit runs out. The three Trainers then receive their Badges from the Striaton Gym Leaders. Afterwards, Black apologizes to Cheren and Bianca for breaking the Pokédexes and gives them a Xtransceiver so they can keep in touch. After this, White comes back and introduces herself to Bianca and Cheren while advertising her BW Agency. After the two groups go their separate ways, Cheren and Bianca realize they didn't get Black's Xtransceiver number and run off to find him. Cheren meets up with Black again at Driftveil City after his evolves into a . There, Cheren takes Black to a place to train their Pokémon to celebrate their meeting up again. While they train, Cheren is attacked by Team Plasma, who steal his Snivy in an attempt to liberate it. Cheren and Black follow the thieves to the Cold Storage, where they battle them to retrieve Cheren's stolen Pokémon. With the help of his Tranquill, Cheren manages to free his Snivy from its Poké Ball. Together, with the assistance of Black's Nite, they defeat the Plasma Grunt's Pokémon with a combination of and . Defeated, the Grunts flee while Black and Cheren celebrate their teamwork. Despite earlier claims of not intending to participate, Cheren is revealed to be one of the competitors of the . After advancing through the rounds, he eventually makes it to the top 8. In the quarterfinals, he is set up to face Leo as his opponent. During the battle, Cheren manages to easily defeat his opponent, but Black notes that he was unusually cold to his opponent. In the semifinals, Cheren faces Hood Man as his next opponent. During the battle, it is revealed that Cheren's Snivy had yet to evolve, much to Black's confusion. When Snivy is unable to defeat its opponent, Cheren expresses disappointment in its power and forcibly switches it out for Unfezant, who manages to defeat Hood Man. This infuriates Black, who becomes disgusted at Cheren's terrible treatment of his Pokémon and demands to know what's wrong with him. Cheren reveals that he switched Snivy out because it didn't live up to his expectations of strength. This angers Black even further, and he leaps out of his seat to confront his friend. Despite the Announcer stating that they have to wait until the final match begins, both Trainers decide to battle each other immediately. In their battle, Cheren reveals that after their adventure in the Cold Storage, he returned there because he was curious about Team Plasma. There, he encountered Zinzolin, who managed to drill Team Plasma's ideals into Cheren's head and made him pursue strength. Black refuses to accept Cheren's motives and challenges him to prove that he's right by beating him in battle. Cheren attempts to have his finish off Bo, but a large cloud of pink smoke suddenly fills the sky, preventing it from attacking. Cheren and Black switch out for Unfezant and and has them attack each other with . The attacks collide, but Unfezant is defeated, making Black the winner of the battle. When the Announcer checks up on the two, he finds that both of them have fallen asleep. In their dreams, Cheren and Black meet each other and see their younger selves writing their dreams in a notebook. Black soon wakes up first and states that no matter what, he will always remain friends with Cheren. The anger he feels from seeing Cheren used by Team Plasma helps free his from the Light Stone. Two years later, he became the teacher of a Trainer's School in Aspertia City. While he teaches class, Cheren gets annoyed by Leo, Hugh, and 's clamoring and forces them to stand outside while class was still in session. After they continue to talk even while outside, Cheren decides that it would be best to have a battle between the class. When Blake and win the battle, Cheren reveals that the battle was a test to determine the best Trainers in the class. He has Bianca come and present the two winners with new Pokédexes. Later that night, Cheren talks to Bianca about Cheren's first day as a teacher. The conversation is interrupted by Drayden, who called to inform Cheren about the third Legendary Dragon of the Unova region: . Drayden states that he believes Team Plasma must be after Kyurem, which means that they must not be allowed to get their hands on it. Later, Cheren takes the class to Pokéstar Studios for a field trip. There, he meets Brycen, who remembers him from his Badge quest two years ago. Much to Cheren's surprise, Brycen suggests that he should sign up for the open Gym Leader spot that's available in Aspertia City. Later, Cheren watches his class participate in the Autumn Choir Tournament, which they eventually win. As a reward for their efforts, Roxie has her father take Cheren and his class to Castelia City so that they may compete in the Unova Choir Tournament. Upon arriving, Cheren sends the class to go off on their own before meeting back at Prime Pier after several hours has passed. Once everyone had returned, Hugh appears and reveals that a girl in the class is a member of Team Plasma. When everyone finds Hugh's claim unbelievable, he presents a pendant containing a picture of N that one of the girls in the class dropped. Hugh decides to leave the Trainers' School in order to pursue Team Plasma, but Whitley reveals herself and stops him. Finding it strange that Whitley kept herself hidden despite Cheren telling everyone to return and that she stopped Hugh, the class begins to question if Whitley was the girl Hugh was talking about. Before they can get answers, Whitley's Foongy fires spores around the class, causing everyone except for Hugh to fall asleep. Cheren, Roxie, and the class later awaken at the Marine Tube. There, they meet Benga, another student at the Trainers' School who was suspended on the first day of class for picking a fight with Blake, Leo, and Hugh. Benga reveals that he and Marlon took everyone to safety after finding everyone lying unconscious just after witnessing Castelia being frozen by Team Plasma's flying ship, the Plasma Frigate. Marlon and Benga reveal that Team Plasma is using the Frigate to freeze several other locations across Unova and ask Cheren and Roxie to join them in launching a counterattack against the villains. Pokémon This listing is of Cheren's known Pokémon: On hand was first seen in Professor Juniper's lab where it got into a fight with the Professor's after it got Berry juice sprayed over it before being violently stopped by her . Later, he was delivered to Black's house, only to get into another fight with Tepig. Bianca picked up Snivy and gave it to Cheren, stating that Snivy resembled him.}} mod 2}}|0=Pidove|1=Tranquill}} Adventures.png |cap=Cheren's mod 2}}|0=Pidove|1=Tranquill}} |img2=Cheren Unfezant Adventures.png |epnum=PS479 |epname=The Case of the Missing Pokémon |desc= was first seen as a . He evolved into a right before Cheren encountered Black at Driftveil City. Later, he was used to help retrieve Cheren's stolen Snivy. At the Pokémon League, he was revealed to have evolved into an Unfezant. There, he was used to battle Leo's and later Hood Man's , where he easily won. During the battle against Black, he battled against Black's Brav, only to be defeated, making Black the victor. Unfezant's known moves are , , and .}} was first seen as a in the Unova Pokémon League. There, it was first used to battle the Hood Man's Klink before being switched with Snivy. After Cheren won the battle, Boldore evolved into its final form. In the finals against Black, it faced Black's Bo and managed to have an advantage. Eventually, it was switched out for Unfezant. Gigalith's known moves are and .}} Borrowed is a Pokémon Cheren borrowed from Bianca's father. It was borrowed by Bianca, Cheren, and Black to practice Pokémon battling. None of Stoutland's moves are known.}} is a Pokémon Cheren borrowed from Bianca's father. He was borrowed by Bianca, Cheren, and Black to practice Pokémon battling. None of Unfezant's moves are known.}} Badges obtained Unova League * (Their First Gym Battle) * (prior to Dream a Little Dream) * At least six unknown Badges Trivia * He and Bianca break the pattern that the games set, as in, instead of him having the starter that would be stronger to the player character (in this case, Black), he instead has the starter that is weaker to his. Related articles * Cheren Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Teachers de:Cheren (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Cheren (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Komor (Adventures) zh:黑連#精靈寶可夢特別篇